Infiltration of Canis Lupus
by roar of the fire dragon
Summary: A new student joins the Night Class, but she's not a vampire! Slowly, she begins to befriend the vampires and warms their hearts without them realizing it.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

Same as with my first story; reviews and helpful pointers are much obliged!

Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Matsuri Hino. This story is purely fan made.

* * *

Chapter 1

Standing up in front of the humans, I begin to wonder for the first time why I'm here. Lord Kaname and the idiot of a headmaster requested that vampire aristocrats attend the academy to promote good will, but it just seems like a waste of time to me. Hopefully this year is more exciting than last year.

"Akatsuki, Akatsuki!" Hanabusa nudges me and motions towards the swooning girls, "Don't they just look so tasty?"

Sighing, I ignore the idiot. Headmaster Cross told us was that we aren't allowed, under any circumstances, to feed on the academy grounds. It looks like that information has left Hanabusa's small mind. I hope the headmaster finishes up the opening ceremony soon, I'm tired and the glaring sunlight isn't helping. Headmaster Cross glances across the crowd of vampires, searching the mass, before sighing in exasperation and returning to the microphone.

"There's supposed to be a new student for the night class, but…" The headmaster's voice trails off. The human girls squeal in delight, unlike the night class students who are wary of a new vampire in their midst.

Kaname steps forward, towards the headmaster, "Headmaster Cross, I have not heard about this."

Headmaster Cross smiles and waves for him to get back, "It's alright, Kaname. I'll talk to you later."

Kaname nods, but he still looks unsettled. The headmaster turns back to the microphone and dismisses everyone to their dorms, "Kaname, come with me."

Kaname follows the headmaster into the headmaster's part of the dormitories.

"Alright, everyone!" Yuki, the headmaster's daughter who's a part of the disciplinary committee, comes running up, blocking the girls' access to us, "Back to your dorms. Don't crowd the Night Class! You there!" She shouts and points her whistle at a girl trying to get closer to us, "Don't take another step!"

"Come on!" The girl complains and continues to move forward, "It doesn't hurt them! Eeep!" The girl's eyes grow wide as she's lifted from the ground by her jacket. Turning her head, she meets eyes with Zero, the other member of the disciplinary committee. Zero moves her back to the rest of the girls before setting her back down. Glaring down at the girl, he addresses the large crowd.

"Go back to your dorms immediately!" Seeing the look in his eyes, no one bothers to argue, and they slowly begin to back away, grumbling the entire time.

"Thank goodness for the disciplinary committee, huh?" Takuma walks next to me as we enter our dorm grounds, "They always keep the order."

"Yeah, I guess." My mind isn't on the mortals at all. I'm more interested in the new vampire. What kind of vampire aristocrat wouldn't show up for the opening ceremony?

The girls' shouts and cries fade as the gates close, separating us from them with a clunk.

Waiting in the classroom tonight, we all ponder about the new student. They didn't show up at the dorm last night, and Kaname came back from talking with Headmaster Cross with an odd expression on his face. The bell signaling the beginning of class begins to ring and we all take our seats even though our professor hasn't arrived yet. A quiet thumping in the distance grows louder and louder when the door slams open with a bang and a small person hurls themself into the classroom, their jacket in their arms and the top three buttons of their shirt undone.

"I'm here! The bell hadn't finished ringing yet, so I'm not late!" A small girl leans on the wall, gasping, trying to catch her breath. No taller than five feet, five inches, the girl has long, golden blonde hair that has lots of red and brown highlights and large green-amber colored eyes. With a closer look, I notice there are also flecks of ice blue in her eyes. Standing straight, she grins and introduces herself, "My name is Ulfur Hjarta, just call me Ul. I'm the new student for this class!" She's obviously very pretty, but she is definitely not a vampire. What is the headmaster thinking putting a human in the Night Class?

"Why weren't you at the opening ceremony yesterday?" I turn to see Kaname evaluating the girl.

The girl cocks her head, bumping it with a fist, "I flew over from Iceland, where I originally come from, but I don't like planes that much, and so I didn't sleep a wink. On the train ride to Cross Academy, I fell asleep and missed the station I was supposed to get off of. I didn't get here until two hours ago, so I'm still really tired." As if to prove her point, she yawns widely. The classroom stirs as we all notice her long canine teeth. So maybe she is a vampire after all.

"I don't like that the headmaster invited you here." I turn in confusion to the malice in Kaname's voice, "What business do you have with us?"

"Kaname," Ruka pats his arm, "It's alright, she's a vampire like us."

Ulfur laughs at Ruka, making Ruka's face turn pink with embarrassment. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ulfur gives us all a cool stare that penetrates us, like she's reading our minds, "So, you vamps think I'm a vamp as well? Think again!" She laughs and sits down on the professor's desk. "Can't you tell that I smell different from you guys?"

Takuma stands up, "Who are you?"

She leans back, "I'm one of the vampire's most hated enemies."

Murmurs erupt from the vampires in concern of the new girl. Hanabusa growls and sends ice shards straight towards Ulfur, but they shatter, melting, before they reach her. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that to beat me, Vampy."

"Aido, enough," Hanabusa freezes as Kaname's voice addresses him, "She's not our enemy. For now at least. She's been sent to keep an eye on us; to make sure we're not causing trouble."

Hanabusa spins to face Kaname, "Yes, but what is she? If she's not a vampire or a human, what is she?"

"Are you that dumb?" Everyone turns to stare at Ulfur as she insults Hanabusa, "Hasn't anybody figured out what I am? Don't answer." She points to Kaname as he begins to open his mouth, "It's no fun since you already know."

Silence follows as every vampire thinks of what she could be. An idea pops into my head, but I brush it aside immediately. There's no way Kaname would let one into the Night Class. Then again, he did look worried when he came back from the Headmaster's office…

"You there, the one with the orange hair," I look up, startled, as I realize she's speaking to me, "You seem to have figured it out. Why don't you share with the rest of the vamps."

Locking eyes with her, she gives me a look that seems to look straight through me. I swallow uncomfortably and manage to squeeze out, "Werewolf."

The gasps that erupted from the room seemed to amuse Ulfur since she laughed again, her laughs echoing around, covering up the gasps. She clutched her stomach, rocking back and forth on the desk. Kaname glared at her and cleared his throat loudly. Ulfur blinked at him, innocently, she stood up.

"Ulfur-"

"Ul," She interrupted, "Just Ul is fine."

"Okay, _Ul, _since the headmaster allows you to be here, I cannot complain. Have you figured out where you're staying?"

Giving a wide smile, she replies, "Yep! I'll stay with him!" She points to me, and I feel my blood drain from my face.

"What? I'm not staying with some werewolf!" Hanabusa growls at her, leaping to his feet in protest.

Ulfur glares back at him, "Well, I don't want to be staying with you V-chan, but I have no choice. I can't go home, 'till the Varulfur Pakki sends for me."

"She's right, you know," The headmaster's voice startles us and we begin to complain about Ulfur being here. Kaname holds up his hand to silence us, while giving the headmaster an ice-cold stare.

The headmaster turns to me, "Akatsuki, bear with Ulfur."

"Ul!" The headmaster glares at Ulfur, so she bows her head and backs away, "Sorry."

"Her father is an old friend of mine, and I owe him a favor, so I have no choice but to let her stay here for now." I nod, not liking it, but respecting his authority over us. "Classes have been canceled for today, so head back to your dorm. Akatsuki, take Ulfur with you and show her around."

Seeing that he was dismissing us, the vampires hightailed it out of there, including Hanabusa, leaving me alone with the werewolf. Sighing, I stood up and held out my hand to Ulfur. She had turned away, to face the chalkboard, after everyone had left. She turns back around and takes my hand, smiling sadly at me. We walk together, towards the dorm, in silence.

"I guess everyone hates me now, huh?" She sighs softly after a while, her smile disappearing.

I look down at her, puzzled at her statement, "Why are you here?" She looked at me, confusion in her gaze, "I mean, this is a school for vampires and humans. Why would a werewolf come here?"

She laughed softly, "I thought I could make a fresh start by coming here. At home, my older brother overshadowed me in everything and since we were the children of the Alpha wolf, everyone respected us by keeping their distance. The distance between us means I have no friends there, so when I heard Efst, my father, was thinking of sending someone here to keep an eye on you vampires, I jumped at the chance. But I ruined it, everyone despises me now." A single tear slowly slid down her face, where she quickly wiped it away, "I don't hate my brother, but my skill level isn't up to his yet."

I lean down so I can look at her at the same eye level. "You don't seem like a bad person, wolf, at all," Ulfur blinks in surprise and smiles a bit, "I'll be your friend, so don't cry. It makes me feel bad." I brush away a second tear that escaped and was running down her cheek.

Ulfur's smile grows bigger and she laughs, "Thanks, Akatsuki, but don't treat me like a kid. I may be small, but I'm fifteen." Seeing my eyes grow wide with shock, she laughs at me and bumps a fist into my side, more power behind it than I would have imagined for a girl her size, "You remind me of my brother."

"Why do you want to sleep in my room? You could be alone or with another girl. Not that I'll do anything to you." I add quickly.

Ulfur shakes her head, "I chose you because you recognized me for what I am."

Reaching our dorm room, I push the door open, and she happily bounds in. Hanabusa is lying in his bed, pretending to be asleep, but I know he's not and neither does Ulfur. She leaps on him, squeezing the air out of his body.

"Get off me!" He snarls, pushing her aside, then freezes in surprise. We both stare, amazed, at the large red wolf ears and the bushy red tail that have materialized on Ulfur's body. She lowers her eyes and slowly wags the tip of her tail.

"Sorry. I don't mean any harm and I know you don't either." Hanabusa slowly sits up, his eyes still watching her tail and ears.

"Why do you now have ears and a tail?"

Ulfur eyes widen, and her hands fly to her head, cupping her ears, "Whoops! They popped out!" She giggles at our bemused looks and explains, "Werewolves have three forms; human form, wolf form and werewolf form. And yes there's a difference between wolf form and werewolf form. In wolf form I look like your average wolf, but in werewolf form I stand on two legs and keep human like characteristics. My ears and tail from my wolf form come out occasionally when I'm portraying strong emotions."

Hanabusa scoffs, "And what emotions were you showing just now?"

Ulfur wags her tail softly, "Sorrow and happiness."

"How can you feel sorrow and happiness at the same time?"

She tilts her head to the side, "Well, I'm sad you hate me, but I'm happy because Akatsuki accepted me."

"What?" Hanabusa whips his head around to glare at me, rage in his eyes, "Akatsuki!"

I shrug, "What can I say? She just wanted a friend."

Hanabusa turns back to Ulfur, who had slowly crept closer to him, and placed his hand on her head, pushing her away, "That's close enough, koinu!" Ulfur closed her eyes, wagging her tail. He started to draw his hand away, but Ulfur pushed her head into his hand, "Hey!" He protested, but he patted her head anyway and rubbed her ears, "Wow, her ears are really fuzzy and soft…"

"That feels nice. Keep rubbing my head." Ulfur cooed, creeping closer to him, her tail thumping against the bed.

"So, you don't want to be treated like a kid but like a dog, huh?" I jest, amusing myself in the friendly growl she sends my way.

"Huh? Isn't she a kid?" Hanabusa questions, but gets a fist in the stomach from Ulfur.

She sits up, her tail curling onto her lap, "I'm fifteen, I'm not a kid!"

Hanabusa punches her back and they exchange a couple blows before I pull them apart. Lifting her by her collar, I place her on my bed. "Ulfur-"

"Ul! How many times do have to day that?" She purses her lip and looks away.

Laughing, I pat her on the head, "Ul, you can have my bed. Hanabusa and I can share one." She nods and immediately curls up in a ball, her tail over her nose, and falls asleep.

"Scooch over, Hanabusa." I push him to his side of the bed and climb in, "Ul's rather cute, wouldn't you say?"

He pauses for a second before answering, "If you're saying she's cute as in she's cute as in a pet cute, than yes."

Chuckling, I roll over and start to drift off, but before I'm fully asleep, a third person climbs in bed with me and Hanabusa. Grunts and gasps end with Hanabusa on the far end, Ul in the middle and me on the other end.

"Ul… this bed is too small for three people."

"Sorry," she whispers, burying her head in the comforter, "I'm used to sleeping with my siblings, so it feels odd to be alone." I stoke her head and she buries her face into my chest, sighing deeply before falling asleep.

I glance at Hanabusa, who doesn't say anything, but doesn't kick Ul out of the bed or move to mine to escape from her. I smile as I realize he's accepted her a little more, and I silently drift off to sleep, all of our breathing becoming one, single rhythm.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Let Sleeping Vampires Be

Chapter 2

Glaring sunlight hit me in the face making me groan and pull the covers up over my head to block it.

I hear Ul's voice as she gasps, "Oh right! Vampire. Sorry." She slides the curtains closed once more and then pads back over to the bed. "Akatsuki, Hanabusa, get up!"

"How dare you, koinu!" Hanabusa bolts upright in bed, "How dare you be so familiar with me! Call me Great Aido-sama!"

His voice gets drowned out as Ul dissolves into a half laugh, half growl. "'Great Aido-sama'? That's hilarious! You don't expect me to actually call you that, do you Hanabusa?" She drops to the ground, rolling, clutching her stomach in pain.

Hanabusa opens his mouth to protest before I hold up my hand, causing him to pause, "Be grateful she's not calling you Vamp, Vampy or V-chan anymore."

Considering that, Hanabusa closes his mouth and lies back down, rolling to face the wall. I follow suit, tired from all the excitement last night. Ul frowns and leaps from the ground to land on top of us. She makes a point of digging her elbows into our sides and making us as miserable as possible.

"Get up!"

"Why should we, koinu?" Hanabusa snarls, "We're vampires, creatures of the night. We're not meant to be up during the day."

Ul grins and leaps to her feet, "Because I want to explore! This is a new place for me and I want to know every paw step of it!"

Groaning, Hanabusa and I roll over, trying to fall asleep. I groggily call out to Ul, "Maybe another time…"

Ul kneels on the ground, her face and inch away from mine, "Unlike vampires, werewolves run during the day."

"Yes, but you're in the Night Class now. If you don't sleep during the day, you won't get any sleep at all!" I state, still trying to fall asleep.

She pouts, sticking her lip out, "Okay, but the alpha here said you had to show me around so I know where to go!"

Acknowledging what she said was true, I crawled out of bed, sighing. I prodded Hanabusa with my foot, getting an angry growl out of him, "Go away!"

"If I'm going to miserable, so are you."

Hanabusa rolled over the glare at me, "There's no way I'm getting out of this bed! Nothing you say will get me out!"

"Oh really?" The tone of my voice startles Hanabusa, who freezes and stares at me, "If you suffer with me, I'll retrieve some of your treasure that Kaname discarded."

Hanabusa's eyes glint and he leaps out of bed, "I'm up! When do we leave? Uh…" His face turns red and, as I turn to look at what he's staring so intently at, so does mine. Ul has stripped of her clothes excepted for her underwear and bra. Her skin is tanned just enough that it's golden, but she's not brown, and the occasional freckle blemishes her body. Rummaging around in her suitcase, she curses and slams the lid closed.

She turns to us, much to our embarrassment, "Hanabusa, Akatsuki, could I borrow I shirt and some pants?" She notices our flushed faces and confusion flickers across hers, "Why are you guys blushing?"

"No- no reason!" Hanabusa quickly grabs a change of clothes and flees from the scene into the bathroom.

That bastard. Leaving me alone with an almost naked werewolf. I avert my eyes, trying not to stare at her body, "Why do you need my clothes? Don't you have some of your own in there?" I point to her abandoned suitcase.

Ul frowns, growling in annoyance, "My younger sister must have switched all my clothes with skirts and frilly stuff at the last minute." She slams open her suitcase and pulls out a black, medium length pencil skirt and a cherry red blouse with frills around the very low neckline that also sports huge bow underneath the cleavage area, "I mean, seriously! Does she expect me to wear something like this? Dammit, Nennir!" She shakes the skirt and blouse before tossing them back in her suitcase and nudging it away from her.

I think she would look very fetching in that outfit, but the look on her face says otherwise. I open my closet doors and pull out a light purple button down shirt and toss it to her. She gratefully pulls it on, leaving the two buttons on top undone and rolling the sleeves up. I ponder on what to give her for pants.

Ul notices my hesitation, "It's alright, Akatsuki, I think I saw some wearable shorts in here." She pulls her suitcase back over and digs through, tossing aside the rejects, "Aha!" She exclaims in triumph as she pulls out a relatively normal pair of brown dress shorts. Tucking my shirt into the shorts, I notice she looks absolutely stunning. I strip out of my pajamas and pull on a pair of blue jeans and a tan button down shirt.

"Akatsuki!" Hanabusa's whisper reaches my ear from the bathroom, "Is it safe to come out?"

"The coast is clear."

I hear his sigh as he emerges from the bathroom. He stops short as he catches sight of Ul. He nudges me and points to her, "Is it just me or is she actually really attractive?" I nod in agreement as we both admire Ul's slim form.

"Luckily," her voices calls us back from wherever we were, "I packed my shoes in a different bag, so Nennir couldn't have switched them around." She brings out a duffel bag from what seemed like thin air and emptied it onto the floor. Sighing in relief, she sorts through sneakers, converse of all the colors of the rainbow, fuzzy slippers, boots (of all different heights), tevas and the occasional school shoe before emerging with a pair of silver leather combat boots. Sliding them on and lacing them up, she jumps to her feet, "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Hanabusa's voice silences her excitement, "You… expect me… to let you… go out… with that hair?" He points to her head where a raging mass of bedhead has taken place.

Ul reaches up to pat her hair, "It's fine."

"No, it's not!" Hanabusa shouts, making her flinch, "Get over here!" When Ul hesitates, he grabs her and sits her down on the floor. Sitting on the bed behind her, Hanabusa pulls the brush through her hair while grumbling. Something about "grooming the dog." After her hair is straight and sleek, Ul tries to make a break for it, but Hanabusa pulls her back by her collar, "I'm not done yet, puppy." He snarls as he pulls her hair and weaves one long braid down her back.

Ul begins to wriggle with impatience, and when Hanabusa ties off the braid, she leaps to her feet and makes a break for the door. I grab hold of her before she can escape, "Remember, Ul, we're the night class, so we aren't supposed to mingle with the mortals, got it?"

She nods frantically, "I got! I got! Let's move!"

She bursts out the door and is half-way through the dorm before Hanabusa and I catch up to her. She pushes the front door open letting the warmth of the sun penetrate into the Moon Dorm. Hanabusa and I squint against the brightness, but we keep pace with Ul, not knowing what will happen if we let her run loose. Immediately, she heads towards the academy where the Day Class is currently in session. I exchange a glance with Hanabusa, knowing we're thinking the same thing; as longs as she doesn't burst into a class, she'll be fine.

Running through the halls, she peeks into every class room she can, but we notice she avoids the ones where the humans are. Ul stops in her tracks causing us to almost knock her over when we ran into her.

"Do you… smell that?" She closed her eyes and lifted her nose, sniffing the air. Her eyes flew open in excitement and she began to drool, "Beef ribs!" She sprints away, and even though vampires are known for their speed, we have a hard time keeping up.

Ul screeches to halt at the kitchen and peers in at the cooks. One by one, they notice her and chuckle at the expression she's laid across her face; pure bliss. If her tail was out right now, it'd be wagging at a million miles an hour.

"What are you doing her, kid?" One of the male cooks asks, leaning against the wall near Ul.

"I was exploring when I smelled all this delicious food!" Ul exclaims, "Could you spare some?"

"No can do, kiddo," an elderly woman chimed in, "this is for the Day Classes lunch. It's not for you Night Class students."

"Awwww…" Ul's face fell, but then she cocked her head to the side in confusion, "How'd you know I was Night Class?"

The cooks pointed past her at us, "Easy; Kain-san and Aido-san gave you away." A bell rings and all the cooks jump, a couple of them swearing. The elderly cook returns to her station, "Got go, that's the lunch bell and we're not finished yet."

I grab Ul by the shoulders and pull her away from the kitchen, realizing that if we don't move quickly, we'll soon be surrounded by humans. As I'm dragging her away, I find that I'm too late. The thumps of many footsteps pounding toward the cafeteria sounds from every direction as the mortals race to be the first to get a beef rib. I just hope the disciplinary committee is on duty.

"Eeeeeeek! It's Aido and Akatsuki!"

"What? No way!"

"Kyaaaahh! It _is _them!"

"What are they doing here?"

In no time at all we're surrounded by girls, all clamoring for our attention. Hanabusa and I back against up until we hit a wall. We're doomed.

"Okay, everyone, back away from Akatsuki and Aido!"

I don't think I've ever been more happy to hear Yuki's voice. She darts in between the girls and us, pushing them away. Zero works from behind the girls; picking them up and placing them in the food line. Seeing an opening in the mob, Hanabusa and I, still holding Ul, rush through and make a break for it. The girls give chase, though, so we take refuge in an abandoned classroom. As we catch our breath, the door slides open and Yuki scoots in.

"Why are you guys here? You know it's against the rules to come out during the day!" She puts her hands on her hips and tries to act tough.

"It's this one's fault," I hold up Ul for Yuki to see.

Yuki blinks and stares at Ul, "Who's this?"

Hanabusa glares at Ul, "She's the new Night Class student."

"She wanted to see the academy," I explain, "So we took her out, but she smelled the beef ribs and rushed to the kitchen where we were promptly surrounded."

Yuki nods, but confusion flickers in her eyes, "Why would a vampire be interested in beef ribs?"

Ul growls in defiance, "I'm not a vampire!"

Yuki's mouth drops open in astonishment, "Then why is she in the Night Class?"

I sigh, "She's been sent to keep and eye on the vampires here. See, Ul's not a vampire, but she's not a mortal either."

"I don't get it."

"Duh!" Yuki turns, hearing Ul's voice, "I'm a werewolf." Yuki's eyes grow wide, so Ul grins and says, "Woof." Yuki slumps to the ground, her legs giving out in shock. Hands lift her up by her arms and set her back on her feet.

"Akatsuki, Aido, go back to your dorm and take the koinu with you." Zero stands behind Yuki, propping her up, his stare as cool and level as ever.

Ul cocks her head in surprise and sniffs the air around Zero, "You're a vampire, aren't you?" She notices Zero stiffen at her words, "Ah, so you were turned. You're an ex-human."

"Ul, stop it!" Yuki cries, covering Ul's mouth with her hand. Zero scowls coldly at Ul before he turns and exits the room. Yuki runs after him, calling to him, "Zero! Zero, wait!"

Hanabusa sighs, "Good job. You angered the disciplinary committee."

"Was that a taboo subject for him?" Ul's eyes fill with sadness, "I didn't mean to upset him…"

I pat her gently on the head and she leans into my hand gratefully.

"Okay, you've seen the academy. Can we go back to the dorm now? I'm still tired." Hanabusa complains and without waiting for an answer, leaves without us.

"I guess we should head back, Ul."

"Yeah… I'm sorry for making things difficult." She apologizes, but I can tell she's glad she met all the new people.

"It's alright. You're not as much trouble as Hanabusa."

"I heard that!" Hanabusa calls from outside the room. I guess he was waiting for us after all.

Laughing, Ul grips my hand and grabs Hanabusa's hand as we pass him in the hallway. He complains, but he doesn't pull away from her. She pulls us back to the dorm where we curl up, once again, on the bed and sleep till night falls and the vampires stir.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Ethics Class

Chapter 3

If I was a human I probably would have screamed, but being a vampire I kept my cool trying to ignore the fact that an enormous golden wolf was draped across me and Hanabusa, suffocating us.

"Hanabusa!" I hiss, trying not to wake the monstrous wolf, "Wake up, Hanabusa!"

Hanabusa's and the wolf's ears both twitch at the same time. Hanabusa tries and fails to sit up right, and seeing the large wolf, gave me a look of horror. The wolf yawns widely, showing huge canine teeth. It blinks a couple times revealing hazel eyes with flecks of blue. The eyes look familiar to me… _It couldn't be… Could it?_

The large wolf glances back and forth between our dumbstruck faces before opening its muzzle and saying, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-you…" Hanabusa stutters, his eyes full of disbelief, "You're a _wolf."_

Ul rolls her eyes, sighing, "Well stated, Captain Obvious."

"No, I mean you're a _wolf _wolf, not just a werewolf."

"I _did _say I could morph into a wolf, or did you have beeswax in your ears then." Ul calmly sat up and wraps her tail around her paws. Her ears were swiveling, picking up the sounds even vampires couldn't.

"But how can you still talk as a wolf?"

Ul cocks her head, confusion flitting across her face, "I don't understand the question. Everything talks in one form or another."

"Well, you're a wolf, aren't you?" Hanabusa asks her, confirming it by her nod, "But wolves don't speak human language, so how can you?"

Ul stares at her paws for a moment before opening her muzzle again, "I guess it's because I'm still myself, I'm just in a wolf form. Werewolves are not like normal wolves as you've gathered so far. Normal wolves can't speak human, but werewolves can speak both human and wolf. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess…" Glancing at the alarm clock, his eyes grow as wide as dinner plates, "Shit, we're _extremely _late! Class starts in three minutes!" He leaps out of bed, quickly followed by us.

Sometime in the mad rush, Ul had turned back into her human form. She pulled on her uniform and looked very nice, but the nice girl look was ruined when she left her jacket open, unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse and wore black leather combat boots instead of the school shoes. She let her golden hair flow free, and it looked like a lion's mane to me. By the time we left the dorm, we only had thirty seconds left until class began, so we sprinted. Much to Hanabusa's disgust, Ul beat us there. She was already sitting in her seat when we burst into the room.

She mischievously grins at us, "What took you guys so long?"

"Shut it, shrimp," Hanabusa slides into the booth next to her and I take the booth on her other side, "You have no right to talk; you made it here only a little bit before us."

Ul averts her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why, you…" Hanabusa growls, but before he could say anything more, Ruka slams her hands onto her desk.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, how _dare_ you befriend her." Ruka's eyes are as cold as absolute zero temperatures, "She insulted me!"

Ul bounds over to where Ruka stands and lowers her head in respect to her. Ruka takes a step back first because Ul came near her, and second because Ul was acknowledging Ruka's social status.

"I'm sorry, Ruka-san, insulting you was not my intention. Please forgive me."

Ruka hesitates for a while, not saying anything to Ul. Ul droops a bit, and began to turn away from Ruka, admitting defeat.

"Wait." Ruka finally said, making Ul freeze, "I'll forgive you this time."

"Really, Ruka-chan?" Ul bounces back over to her side, this goofy grin on her face. Her ears and tail pop out without warning, causing everyone to do a double take. Excluding me and Hanabusa since we already knew. Ruka continues on talking without batting an eye at the ears and tail.

"Bad dog! It's Ruka_-san _not Ruka_-chan."_

Ul sticks out her lip in a pout, "But Ruka-chan sounds better and it rolls off my tongue easier... Whatever. Thanks for forgiving me, Ruka!"

"You completely left off an honorific this time, koinu!" Ruka growls at Ul, but Ul doesn't back away.

"Heh heh heh!" Ul's sweeps through the air in strong strokes, strong enough to create current of wind. The wind swept around the room ruffling hair and blowing things off the desks. The vampires' faces softened as the breeze wraps around them and envelops them in Ul's scent; cinnamon and pine.

"You..." Ruka's face darkens as she studies Ul, "Y-you're... YOU'RE HAIR! What did you do to it?"

Ul's hair, not brushed by Hanabusa, stuck up in bushy, unruly clumps all over her head. Ul's eyes got large and she steps away from Ruka.

"N-Not you too! What is it about vampires and looking nice?"

Ruka points to her chair and snarls, "Sit down."

"Y-yada."

"Koinu... I'm warning you."

"Yada! Yada! I don't want to!"

A dark violet-black aura materializes behind Ruka which makes Ul tremble, her ears flat against her head and her tail down in a submissive position. She slowly walks to the seat and plops down. Ruka's aura becomes more of a blue-green one and all the vampires let out the breath the hadn't realized they were holding.

"Now, sit there and be still." Ruka commands, whipping a brush out from nowhere. She pulls it through Ul's hair making it silkier and shinier than Hanabusa ever managed to. Ul's eyes flash, but before she could move, Ruka grabs her by the shoulders, "If you try to escape, koinu, you're going to regret it immensely."

Ul whines in fright and sinks back into the chair, utterly defeated. Ruka messes with Ul's hair; putting it up but taking it down instantly in disgust. A pink aura replaced the blue-green one. The vampires shot Ul as pitying look.

"Ruka seems to have found a new toy." Kaname states, humor in his eyes.

Ul launches herself at me, "Akatsuki, save me!"

"Ah!" Ruka reaches towards Ul, who cowers behind me, so she shrugs and puts her arms down, "Oh well, I was done anyway."

Ul's hair has two long, skinny braids on either side of her head that are pulled into a low bun with the rest of her hair. The braids weave in and out of the bun. My face begins to heat up as she looks at me with her eyes full of emotion at the "trauma" that was forced upon her.

"Koinu." Ruka calls out to Ul. She peeks out from behind me to sneak glances at the demon woman, "You _will _let me do your hair everyday, won't you?"

"I-I will?" Ul's voice squeaks.

"Yes, you will."

"...okay..."

The class was silent as we watch the hyper little werewolf beaten down with only a glare from the female vampire. Kaname chuckles and pats Ul on her head. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth forms a little O as Kaname strokes her ears. The thwap of Ul's tail against the table proved that she likes the attention he's giving her. Rage builds up inside me as I saw Ul lean into Kaname's hand as he pets her. It only built up more as the other vampires stroke her ears and tail, admiring the silky softness of them. Ul wags her tail, smiling like a fool, until she disappears and the golden wolf reappears.

"Kawaii!" A few girls squealed.

"Whoa, a wolf."

Ul glances at her paws and sighs, "Not again..."

Ruka sniggers at Ul's state, "You really _are _a dog."

"I'm a wolf!"

"Okay, okay, koinu." Ruka murmurs, patting Ul on the head, making her growl.

Glowering, abandoned by Ul for the others, I hear someone walking down the hallway towards our classroom. _Damn! If the professor sees Ul like this we'll have a lot of explaining to do! _"Ul!" Her head instantly pops up, reacting at the tone of voice I used, "Quick! Change back!"

Without questioning me, she reverts to human form just as the door creaks open. Toga Yagari, our ethics professor, walks in, glaring at all of us in turn. I guess Ul didn't need to change back after all. Since Yagari knows about vampires, he probably knows about werewolves too.

"Oyahou, sensei!" Ul sings out, breaking the tension instantly.

"Huh? Who's this?" Yagari grumps.

She bounces up to him and grabs his hand. Yagari's eyes widen slightly, before narrowing into slits, "I'm Ulfur Hjarta, the transfer student. Call me Ul!"

Yagari rips his hand away from her grip, "You're not a vampire, are you?"

"Nope, and I'm not a human either." Ul chuckles in delight, "So what am I?"

"A werewolf. Now get away from me." Yagari growls, shooing her back to her seat.

Ul leaps from where she stood straight back to sit between Hanabusa and I, "Alrighty then, Grumps-sensei."

Yagari shoots her a look of pure poison, but pulls out the reading materials instead of retaliating. Ul slumps onto her desk with a sigh. She probably wanted to fight him. All throughout the class, she watches and studies the movement of every little thing in the room. From the bangs fluttering from the exhaling of a sleeping student to the wings on a fly as it buzzes around the room. Never once do I think she's paying attention to what Yagari is saying. Apparently neither does Yagari since he calls on her.

"Hjarta-san, answer this for me; if you knew a woman who was pregnant, who had eight children already, three who were deaf, two who were blind, one mentally retarded, and the woman had syphilis, would you recommend that she have an abortion and why?"

Ul calmly said, "No. The child deserves to live and prove itself. The woman had all those children with disorders, but it didn't stop her from having more. She loves them all, and that one child could become a prodigy. But you wouldn't ever know if he woman had an abortion."

The depth of the conversation just held stuns everybody into silence as Yagari examines Ul as she goes back to ignoring him. A small corner of his mouth twitches upwards before instantly reverting back down. The tiny movement doesn't go unnoticed by Ul as she smiles and sets her head down, falling asleep. At that, Yagari throws the eraser at her head, but it's deflected off of Hanabusa's face as Ul grabs his tie and pulls him into the line of fire. The classroom chuckles as Hanabusa gasps and coughs, trying to get chalk dust out of his lungs. His face is completely white.

"Ul-koinu! What was that for?!" He shouts brushing dust onto her.

She rolls over and lets out a breath, blowing the dust right back onto him, "I didn't want to get dusty. Duh!"

Hanabusa opens his mouth to complain some more, but the bell rings dismissing us from class. Ul's nose twitches and she shoots out the door, mingling with the vampires, before heading off towards the kitchen once more. She disappears from my view, but as I run around the corner, I find her bowing to Zero. He's got a look of pure disgust on his face, but he doesn't automatically flee. She must've been recognized his scent as the bell rang.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude the other day." I hear her say to him, "I was just trying to get to know everybody."

Zero leans back a bit, before leaning over to talk to her, "...you... you're not a vampire, yet you're in the night class, so what are you?"

Ul stands back up in surprise, "I thought you knew. I'm a werewolf."

"W-what?" Zero stutters, shaken up, "I didn't know werewolves even _existed..."_

"Well, humans don't know that vampires and werewolves exist." Ul points out, making him sigh.

"I... might learn to tolerate you... Since you're not a vampire, I mean."

Ul grins widely, showing off her canines, "I'd like that. I want to be friends with everybody."

Zero carefully pats her head before pointing to me, "You're vampire buddy is here to retrieve you."

"Huh?" Ul spins around in puzzlement before seeing me and letting out what sounded like a bark, "Akatsuki!" She turned back to Zero and waved, "See ya round, Zero!"

"Race ya back to the dorm!" She yells before darting off.

I know I won't win, but I give chase anyway. Ul slows her speed before shooting ahead of me again, repeating the process over and over until she finally just sprinted ahead into the dorm.

"We're back~!" She howls, the howl echoing along the hallways.

"Be quieter!" Ruka snaps at her from the couch.

"Oh, Ruka, I need your help! My dumb sister packed frills into my suitcase that I can't wear. I need you to take me shopping."

"And why should I help you?" Ruka raises an eyebrow accusingly.

Ul blinks, "Because you're my only friend I can take shopping. I mean, you can't expect me to take Hanabusa or Akatsuki with me, can you?"

"When did I become your friend?"

"Why not?" Rima enters our conversation, "It would be good to get proper wear for the koinu."

Ul's eyes light up, "Rima-chan! And Senri-kun, too!" She adds as Senri appears beside Rima.

Senri nods in agreement, before looking up and down Ul's body.

"Human form..." He states.

"Yeah, this form is easier to move around campus in, but I can bring out my ears and tail only if you want."

Senri nods silently, so Ul brings them out. Rima and Senri instantly stroke them.

"Soft..."

"Fuzzy..."

"Warm..."

"Okay! Enough touching the koinu's ears." Ruka orders, "We'll take the koinu out in an hour. You," She turns to Ul, "You'd better be presentable."

Ul nods frantically, not wanting to incur the demon woman's wrath. Inside our dorm room, Hanabusa's doing the homework that was assigned. Without any shame, Ul strips from her clothes and tosses them aside. She pulls back on the brown shorts and my purple shirt, careful not to mess up the bun Ruka created. She reclines on the bed and begins to read _Blood and Chocolate, _a book by Annette Curtis-Klause. _Heh. A __werewolf book, huh?_ _Although I can't judge since I'm reading _The Fang Files. _A vampire book... _As we read, time passes by and we get into a sleepy state of mind, when suddenly the door slams open and a fuming Ruka stands in the doorway.

"_You _asked me to help you, and then you are _late?!"_ She practically screams at as.

Ul quickly jumps up, pulls on her boots and runs to Ruka's side. Her ears and tail had popped out at her fright and were trembling in fear. I follow suit, pulling Hanabusa with me, and soon we're being marched by Ruka down the hallway into the sitting room at the front of the dorm. Senri and Rima stand quietly, waiting for us. I notice they've been joined by Takuma. He smiles and waves at Ul who wags her tail slightly. Ruka orders me to open the door for her.

"Right," She turns to Ul who flinches, "We're off on a shopping spree. You're here to carry the bags." She says to Hanabusa and I, "Let's go."

Ul might've made a big mistake asking Ruka to help her. Extra big since Rima, Senri and Takuma are all coming along. Hopefully the trips ends well.


	4. Announcement: Very Important

To all my (probably) very annoyed readers!

I'm very sorry for not posting in FOREVER, but I've had this massive writer's block and nothing that I type up is worth shit, and sophomore year has not been very kind to moi (school has thrown AP Biology tests at me… and I failed all of them… and I was passing! …until I stopped doing the OPTIONAL homework that quote: "Not doing it doesn't harm your grade, but doing it helps your grade" (but really, who wants to do thirty-three questions on how cancer cells can evolve and so on and so forth? (science nerds don't get any votes!))… …and now I am failing…), so in other words I will be typing the whole story up on my computer, editing it (because the first draft will be shit, the second draft will crap, the third draft will be dung, etc., etc.) and _then_ I will finally post it. So it might be a very long time, but please, _please, PLEASE _don't give up on me!

Thanks again,

Roar of the Fire Dragon


End file.
